


既然赶不上零点那就给大家拜个晚年吧（？

by Prophet6_0091



Series: 沙雕大学生AU [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophet6_0091/pseuds/Prophet6_0091
Summary: 是2019年元旦的贺文。布兰特即将外出读书的最后一个午夜，哈弗茨做了个决定。（一段需要翻墙的爱情（？
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Series: 沙雕大学生AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780606
Kudos: 1





	既然赶不上零点那就给大家拜个晚年吧（？

**Author's Note:**

> ☆因为赶不上零点所以写得特别长。母胎solo老母亲激情写小年轻谈恋爱。
> 
> ☆1929进大学前的一些前传。小凯早一年读书，并跳了一年级，最后比布胖低一级。
> 
> ☆真的要去准备考试了不然你们阿糖真的是挂科王了！

【元旦快乐】【1929】既然赶不上零点那就给大家拜个晚年吧（？

“Kai？Kai！你要撞树上了！”

哈弗茨突然回过神来，在撞上路旁树之前强行打了个弯，把自己拧回了小路上。

布兰特扯着他的袖子笑得喘不过气：“你就不该提醒你，那我就能拍照握住你的把柄，免得你趁我不在胡作非为。”

“第一，我不胡作非为。”哈弗茨搡了他一下，语气无奈，“第二，你手上我的把柄还少吗Jule？”

果不其然布兰特又笑得挂在了他的身上，金毛脑袋在他肩侧一顿瞎蹭。

哈弗茨叹了口气，拖着这个大型挂件继续往前走。

哈弗茨和布兰特在同一所学校读书。布兰特比他年长3岁，但只比他高一级——每次提到这个布兰特都会张牙舞爪地蹂躏他的头发，大叫着诸如“为什么你读书就读得那么轻松还跳级”之类的胡话，并且通常都会以“都是吃饭长大的你为什么长那么高”结束。而每次到这种时候哈弗茨都会由着他撒泼，或者塞点什么零食在他嘴里让他停下。

虽然说着3岁一代沟，但要么是哈弗茨过于早慧，要么就是布兰特过于幼稚，他俩之间的确没啥沟通障碍。两个人凑在一块天南地北地都能聊，也会策划几个让人匪夷所思的恶作剧。  
但也并非没有矛盾，两个人闷声闷气地各回各家，然后现实矛盾就会变成游戏上的对立——结果往往都会变成两个人因为过于了解对方，队友都死光了还在疯狂对打。最后就成了谁先服软的对决：大多数情况都是布兰特，打着打着突然就站桩不回手了。但被打死的那一刻弹窗消息就会同时跳出来：“电脑突然卡了气死我了”是布兰特最常用的托词，哈弗茨也就就坡下驴只当他真是电脑卡了，自然而然地接下话头开始聊。聊着聊着总会有个人假装漫不经心地道歉，然后另一个人假装漫不经心地接受。然后再下一盘，他俩又成了队友。

“恭喜啊。”哈弗茨突然开口，吓了布兰特一跳。

“什么？”

“还用说吗？”哈弗茨斜着眼看他，“当然是考上大学了啊。”

今天是今年最后一天，也是布兰特临行前最后一天。大街上张灯结彩都是庆祝即将过去的一年，可明天一大早布兰特便要拎着箱子赶廉价航班赶往另一个城市上大学。他俩刚刚从欢送布兰特的派对上出来，像往常一样结伴回家。他们的家住得很近，也就隔几个街区，每次从学校结伴回家都会一起走——最后一段路穿过一个街心公园，最末端是一个岔路口，哈弗茨走左边那条路，布兰特则走另一边。说是岔路也不大合适，因为那基本就是两条平行的道路，只是中间隔着一幢厚实的红砖墙。墙体很高，夏天会密匝匝地压满爬山虎，但每隔一段距离就有一扇装饰窗：窗体只是一层薄薄的百叶窗，没法打开，也没有什么实质性作用，唯一的作用是走到尽头，布兰特会敲敲最末一扇窗，说一声：“明天见。”

“唔这样想想的话……”布兰特往空气里哈了一口气，白色的水雾在夜空中特别明显，“我们都认识两年了？”

“两年多一点。”哈弗茨不假思索地出言补充，“我搬过来时还没到圣诞呢。”

“哇亏你还记得那么清，是我肯定恨不得全忘啦！”布兰特又凑过来，贱兮兮地朝他笑，“不是哪个小孩都能背着个书包走半小时路才发现自己走错方向的。”

又来了。哈弗茨心里一个白眼翻上天——布兰特啥都记不清，就他那些糗事他记得特别清楚。他说的是他俩正式认识那一回，刚刚搬进新家的哈弗茨在放学回家时成功走错路，跟着布兰特闷头走了半小时才发现自己家在对面街区。当时的布兰特也还是个留着刘海的愣头青，也从没去过对面街区，只能把这个一脸懵的黑发小男生带回自己家问清楚路了，再亲自把他领回街心公园。

当时布兰特陪他说了一路话——美名曰怕他害怕走夜路，当然凯很怀疑这里面有多少自我感动的成分——然后在最后敲了敲装饰窗：“我叫尤里安，尤里安·布兰特。明天见呀小孩。”

谁特么的是小孩？哈弗茨当时差点没翻墙过去打人。

当然第二天布兰特就知道了他眼中这个“小孩”只比他低两级，而且没过半年就只比他低一级了，当时他一双眼睛差不多要瞪出眼眶。哈弗茨后来也没少拿这个嘲笑他，虽然每次都会被对方武力镇压。

布兰特至今以为那是他俩第一回见面，只有哈弗茨知道那并不是——在开学之前，不熟悉教材的哈弗茨跑去图书馆借书。当时他刚从书架上取书端着看，听见对面书架的响动下意识抬头看了一眼。

书本窄窄的缝隙间，他只看见男孩垂下的麦金色刘海和半双蓝眸。他目光一扫后顺势便低下了头，却发现书本白纸黑字再看不清楚，连阳光隐约晃动的光斑都是男孩眉间的模样。急忙再举起头，可对面书架的男孩已经离开了。

接下来半个假期他再没想起过这一眼：他想自己不过是恍惚了，就如同被阳光晃了眼睛，或者突然的一段鼓点让心跳一乱。他平静而理智地衡量着自己的感情，直到一开学，他看见在台上代表讲话的布兰特。

恍惚中的眉眼得到了补全，像缺省的代码终于补上了字节，成形的程序便不管不顾地运作起来，摧枯拉朽地破坏了他苦苦经营的平衡。他的确不必再去想那眉眼，因为男孩的一颦一笑完全渗进了他梦醒之间，以至于让现实都变得如幻觉一样模糊不清起来。

两人又沉默着走了一段路，不多时竟然纷纷扬扬地下起了小雪。布兰特伸手去接，接到了就拿到鼻子底下看。

“六角形的诶。”

哈弗茨回头看他，金发的男孩好像得了什么奖赏一样招着手：“好久没看见了。”

“？”哈弗茨歪头看看自己袖子上沾上的雪片，“前段时间不天天在下这种六角的吗？”

“当时我在备考啊小混蛋。”

“那也不是你看个雪开心得像个南方人的理由啊肥犀牛。”哈弗茨驾轻就熟地回嘴，果不其然看见尤里安鼓着嘴暗骂了一句粗话。

布兰特的备考生活过得并不开心，他虽然年年学习标兵，但不代表他不偏科。哈弗茨不偏科，甚至已经自学完全部理科课程，但好歹是他学弟，跟学弟请教学习问题总有种让男人的尊严不知往哪里放的尴尬感。但在布兰特心里，学弟不能用来问问题，但学弟可以当很好的树洞。布兰特会在午休的课间在教室门外等他，明明两个人谁都没提过要约在一块吃午饭啥的，但这就自然而然地成了个没明说的习惯。如果他没来，哈弗茨八成会在前往他课室的路上碰见一个苦着脸跑过来的秃头考生，那么接下来的一整个中午都会变成布兰特对月考试卷的吐槽大会。

学弟也是个很好的学习资料库，毕竟布兰特对理科的深恶痛绝达到了让他在完成一个学期的学业后便把理科指导书全部扔掉的程度，一到备考才发现“靠北这些书还有用”又懒得去买，便死皮赖脸地去哈弗茨家蹭书。第一回去的时候还客客气气地对他一书架的天体物理表示由衷赞赏，第二回去就已经能大字型躺在他地板上叫苦连天了。哈弗茨一般不理他，关上门去玩会手机喝口水，回头再开门，尤里安已经趴在物理书上睡着了。

哈弗茨吻过他，不止一次。每一回都是耳侧。因为作案谨慎所以布兰特一直都不知道，甚至不知道哈弗茨作完案还把他书包里的卷子拿出来全做了一次，每次估分分差甚至不会超过20。

“你什么时候回来？”

两个人打打闹闹走了好一段路，那幢红墙远远地已经看得见了。

布兰特咬着下唇想了想：“不知道，大概假期？”

“假期是什么时候？”

“哇我不知道……”尤里安拨了拨他发顶的雪花，一副苦恼的样子，“但一到假期肯定就会回来啊。”

你才不会。哈弗茨暗想，上一个这样说的莱诺就成天地不见人影，上了大学的人放了出去的狗，一去怎么心甘情愿回头哦。

他还想说些什么，可布兰特已经先一步走入岔路，他也只能闷头跟上。

尤里安还在有一搭没一搭地说着话，声音越过墙体有些浑。凯侧头数着窗子，脑子里的分数越来越小——这是和尤里安走的最后一段路了吧，以后墙对面就不再有另一个人，不会传来笑声，不会有人回应，也不会有人敲敲最后那扇窗，轻轻巧巧地说声“明天见”。

只剩下最后三十米，小路一拐拐入另一个街区，他和尤里安将会相背而行。

还来得及吗？

还来得及。

“Jule。”

话突然被打断，布兰特显然有些怔：“怎么了？”

“其实我们第一次见面，不是在街心公园，是在图书馆。”

“哈？”布兰特的声调拔得很高，“什么时候？等下Kai你一直都没跟我……”

哈弗茨攥了攥拳头，再一次打断了布兰特的话：“我接下来的话你可以选择听，不听也行。我就在这说完，你要是没法接受，直接走就行了不用管我。”

“Kai？”

“我还趁你睡着的时候亲过你，不止一次。会给你试卷估分，会在给你的物理书里假装认真地做笔记但其实都是做给你看的。我本来不大想跳级，但是为了跟你再近一点我还是辛苦读了半年书跳多了一级，但我始终都还是慢了一点……”

对面没有回应，只有冷风摇动路旁的树木的声响。

“我喜欢你。”凯停在倒数第二扇窗前，垂着眼看向地面的雪堆，仿佛是在和一堆雪堆述衷肠，“从第一次见面开始，就喜欢你。”

最后一句话话音落下，天地重新陷入了寂静。墙这边听不见自己的呼吸，墙那边也不见有任何反应——就像今天过后的无数个未来一样，没有给他倒苦水的考生，没有问他借书的学长，没有陪他打游戏的队友，没有回家路上的伴儿。

没有尤里安·布兰特。

哈弗茨倚着墙缓缓蹲下，把一头掺着雪花的黑发埋入臂弯。雪簌簌地落下，梦中的金发少年抽身而去，毫不留停。

“叩叩”。他仿佛听见了两声轻叩，至少他的尤里安还跟他道别了。

但是现实往往是残忍的。

这厢哈弗茨还沉浸在悲伤里无法自拔，耳边突然传来一声砸东西的巨响，吓得他一屁股坐地上。

是最后一扇窗子，脆弱的扇叶已经在重击下裂开，所以第二下撞击时干脆四下飞散了——窗子那边的布兰特一把扔下书包，伸手就去扒开那些还坚守岗位的扇叶。哈弗茨看得眼都直了，自己告白对象不仅不回应自己还突然兴起毁坏公物，哪个小年轻顶得住这个啊？

“好哇你个小混蛋。”布兰特一边毁坏公物一边手忙脚乱地往上爬，最后一个不耐烦干脆窝着身子就从空隙里挤过来了，吓得哈弗茨伸手去接他，“你到底瞒了我多少事情？哈？占了我多少便宜？”

这是一个被暗恋对象应有的发言吗？哈弗茨心里暗想，可嘴上还是老实地回答：“没了，交代完了。”

“才没有！”布兰特突然凑上来，一副非常严肃的样子，“到底什么时候去的图书馆？Huh？”

“呃……前年暑假？”

“幸好。”

“幸好？”哈弗茨看着突然喜笑颜开的布兰特，满心懵逼树上懵逼果懵逼树下你和我，“幸好什么？”

金发的男孩眯着眼靠近，金色刘海散在额间，明蓝色的双眸在昏暗灯光下深得像潭水，像极了初见的惊鸿一瞥：“幸好是你先，学长可不能先喜欢上学弟。”

新年的钟声远远地传来，下一声在上一声的回响中扬起，模模糊糊地响成了连绵地一片，跨越的那一秒仿佛也被无限拉长，一切仿佛静滞。

哈弗茨掌心贴上布兰特腰侧，时间终于逡巡而过，秒针决绝地跨过了零点，纷纷扬扬的雪花穿过城市上方灯光，落在布兰特冻红的鼻尖。

“怎么？突然怂了？”布兰特在他眼前挥了挥手，笑出颊边深陷的两个酒窝，“你个小混蛋还在等什么？”

最后一声钟声响起之前，哈弗茨低下头吻住了他的男孩，耳边遥遥听见广场上人们的笑声和音乐声。

路灯昏黄的灯光下，他们的影子合为一体。


End file.
